


Second Intermission

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah's not the only controlling bitch around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffonia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Buffonia).



> [Secret Slasha 2003](http://www.dymphna.net/secretslash/stories2003.html) Faith/Lilah for [](http://buffonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**buffonia**](http://buffonia.livejournal.com/)

> _second intermission   
> anticipation   
> you know the third act   
> small talk drops out of the play   
> -ani difranco, "second intermission"_

Lilah had been working late, again. She came back from the bathroom, walked into her office to get her coat. Funny, she hadn't remembered turning off the light. Suddenly a hand from behind was around her neck, fingers strong enough to kill a scream before it left her lips. She felt something hard against her ass. A point of cool steel traced her chin and then she felt her clothes falling away from her, in strips. All that remained were her panties underneath her nylons, and her high-heeled pumps. She was being kissed now. Her hair, her neck, her shoulders. The hand that had held the knife was inside her panties now, was inside her. She gasped. Despite her fear, she was growing aroused. This person knew just how to work her, especially her clit. Two hands on her shoulders from in front now, pushing her backwards onto the desk. When did that get cleared off? Question forgotten as a mouth latched onto hers and hands pushed her remaining undergarments down her legs. Hungry tongues in mouths. Hands pinning her wrists to the desk. She arced her hips up, striving for release. She tried to speak, to beg, but blunt teeth punished her lips. Finally, a hard thrust. She gasped, filled. Release, one last rough kiss, and she was left with the cool air on her sweaty skin, panting.

***

 

Lilah knew she had been working hard, but she still never understood how she hadn't seen Faith come in. The lights were on bright, and given what had happened after hours the previous night she expected to be even more aware of her surroundings than usual.

But she looked up and saw Faith lounging in a chair on the other side of the room. The girl's face was a bit more drawn than the last time she had seen her, but otherwise she looked exactly the same. Bit of a wardrobe change, though. Tall black boots covering what skin her long black coat didn't. Before she could comment, Faith shifted her legs, letting the coat fall open to reveal a large black plastic dildo strapped to her crotch.

"Funny what a few bits of plastic and leather'll do for a girl. Bind your chest and no lady'll think twice about fucking you. Not that anyone's ever accused you of being a lady."

Lilah gasped involuntarily, beginning to get wet as she remembered the previous night. She straightened her papers and adjusted her skirt.

"Uh-uh-uh... hands where I can see 'em – you don't get to pleasure yourself behind the desk. You know I could throw this knife through your heart before you could move your hands from your cunt to the silent alarm."

Pursing her lips, Lilah folded her hands demurely and let them rest on top of the paperwork as she stared Faith in the eyes.

"Betcha didn't think you'd ever see me again, huh? Not after I turned all repentant and turned myself in."

Faith traced the line between her navel and her semi-transparent black bra with the tip of her knife as she continued to talk, skillfully distracting Lilah's eyes.

"The Council tells me there's some kind of HellGod loose in Sunnydale and the world needs all the guns it can get, so they pulled a few strings and got me out. I didn't tell them I had some unfinished business in L.A. first – oh well."

She stroked her cock with the tips of her fingers and Lilah caught her breath. "Yup, figured you weren't listening to what I was saying. No one does, really." Lilah opened her mouth, but Faith cut her off. "Doesn't matter. Mouths are much better for fucking than for talking. I know you want it. Come and get it."

Almost against her will, Lilah got up from her desk and walked over to where Faith was sitting.

Faith jerked her head toward the ground and Lilah looked at her in surprise.

"You understood. On your knees, Morgan. I know you want this, but I decide how you get it, and I say you suck it. C'mon, I know you want to. Beneath that perfectly groomed exterior, secretly you want to give up control. You want someone to completely dominate you. Suck this like it was a real cock."

She stood up as Lilah sank to her knees. She started tentatively, but soon her motions were strong and persistent. Damn, this woman really knew what she was doing. Maybe she did sleep her way to the top after all.

Faith pushed harder into her mouth, and Lilah groaned. "Yeah baby, that's it, you know you want it. You hate it, but you want it so bad." The heels of Lilah's hands dug into her thighs.

When she was satisfied, Faith drew out of Lilah's mouth, and Lilah stood up, legs apart, trembling. Faith smirked. She reached under Lilah's skirt with the tip of her finger, found it hard and wet and trembling, and stroked it ever so gently, watching Lilah fighting not to move.

"You know, I could fuck you senseless – again. All you have to do is ask."

Lilah was silent.

***

 

This time it was in the parking garage. Was this girl ever going to leave her alone and get on with saving the world already?

Faith was sitting on top of Lilah's car, dressed in a snappy pinstripe suit.

"You think you won? Because you didn't let me make you come? It's not about winning. I know you don't get that, since law's about winning cases and all, but this was never about winning or losing. This was about fucking. Down and dirty hardcore fucking. I could have fucked your brains out and made you beg for more – every night of your life – but you just couldn't handle it. Guess I'll just have to see if anyone in Sunnydale'll appreciate my services." And she blew her a kiss and was off.


End file.
